


Without Fear I Look at You

by navaan



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Confessions, Cultural Differences, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fear, Getting Together, Magic Made Them Do It, POV Female Character, Porn with Feelings, Sex Pollen, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Jessica gets hit by a sex pollen spell and Diana is there to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



The rush of lust takes away all thoughts of fear and the frantic thoughts that someone had to protect and defend that had driven her belligerence that had kept her going through most of the fight is just gone. It’s just her and Diana here and that is both a relief and reason for panic, because she’s overwhelmed with the need to touch and have and and get and give and find pleasure. 

It’s been year’s since Jessica has looked at another human being without fear and with this much lust. Perhaps she has never felt pure lust like this before.

But this is magic, she knows - and it is also _Diana_ , her team mate and friend and one of the greatest heroes alive, but also every inch _the_ woman if ever there was one. The name _Wonder Woman_ is kind of a give away…

She whimpers, staggering towards Diana, while all thoughts of rings and constructs and danger - even fear - leave her.

And then Diana is there, wrapping incredible strong arms around her and whispering: “There is one way to break this spell.”

She doesn’t _care_. She’s never been so alive and focused and fearless. She _wants_. Her whole body is burning, _throbbing_ , with want for the brightest example of humanity she’s ever met and nothing about that seems unnatural to her.

Jessica leans forward to kiss Diana and isn’t even surprised to have Diana’s tongue push into her mouth as soon as their lips are pressed together. She groans - _begs_ \- into the touch and the world is focused on nothing but sensation, wanton indulgence and the wetness between her own legs.

Her hands knead strong breast and it doesn’t matter why the white flesh and perfectly formed mounds of flesh are now laid bare to her. They just feel like they are made to fill her hands and then they are both mostly naked, Diana’s hands fast and efficient and strong and soft against the skin and Jessica can’t remember any of her lovers ever picking her up like a toy and pushing her against a wall to take their own pleasure, but Diana does and when she rubs against Jessica she too is wet and ready and it’s not about taking, but about connecting, about stoking the fire for both their sakes.

She burns.

Bright.

Like a lantern in the night.

The ring whispers in her ear, but Diana is her world.

Jessica has never been so in tune with herself.

* * *

The first thing that comes back to her after waking in an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar bed is fear. The panic overwhelms her and she gasps, pressing a hand to her mouth to keep herself from hyperventilating and failing.

A friendly voice starts talking, for the moment not getting through.

A hand strokes her hair, soothingly.

Diana.

Memory rushes in.

God.

Had that been her?

Forward, wanton and unleashed.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers and while it is what she wants to say, she wishes the words wouldn’t keep slipping out over and over again, panicked and crazy. 

Diana keeps stroking her hair, puts her arms around her and presses up against her back. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

It doesn’t stop her babbling, but it slowly breaks through her dark, black shell of panic and thoughts become possible. Breathing becomes possible.

She wishes she could be as careless as the wanton Jessica, so this wouldn’t be as embarrassing and terrifying. She had done all that with one of her greatest heroes, with one of the people who inspired her. All this…

And even thinking it was like the most embarrassing teenage fantasy.

“I was under no spell,” Diana says calmly. “You needed my help. On Themyscira there is no shame in sharing your body with one of your sisters. I know that things are different outside my home, although I still don’t understand why it would be shameful. I hope I didn’t make things awkward?”

“No!” Jessica blurts out. “No!” It is awkward though, because Jessica had been so - not her. “It was perfect.”

She hears the words and realizes she has said them out loud. She freezes in Diana’s arms and that is when her brain finally catches up with the fact that they are both still naked.

“It was,” Diana agrees. “And I didn’t… mind at all. With you.”

Jessica wants to cry. The room is dark, but Diana is close and she’s protected. And still her heart is beating too fast and her breath hitches.

“You are one of the bravest people I know,” Diana whispers.

Frantic laughter works its way up her throat, but she quenches it with her hand pressed to her mouth again and says as calmly as possible: “I’m nothing but fear and anxiety. It’s better some days and the ring chose me, still I don’t get why…”

“Because you aren’t brave because you’re without fear, Jessica. It’s the other way around.”

“You don’t fear.”

“Everyone does,” Diana whispers. “I fear… to lose your friendship over this.”

She can’t answer right away because the beating of her heart is right out painful. The anxiety is there, rising. But it’s not overwhelming her. Diana is there. Wonder Woman, princess and friend. Strong and beautiful. Finally she dares to turn in her arms and they just lie there side by side gazing at each other in the dark. 

Suddenly she’s calm.

Calmer.

The fear is there, but she can hold it at bay.

Diana is there and beautiful, so the world can’t be ending and the darkness can’t swallow her whole. 

“I’m okay,” she whispers.

Diana smiles. 

She might be blushing and Diana smiles brighter. “I know that relationships are usually started with going to dinner or sharing coffee,” she says in a matter of fact tone.

Cafés and restaurants and _people_ \- even shopping are a possibility these days. They are still a challenge, but a challenge she can face and get through most days.

With Diana… For Diana, she an face the odds once more.

“Sounds like a date,” she mumbles while her cheeks heat up.

Diana smiles.

It’s better than the fire that consumed them and the heights she’d been taken to. For the first time in a very long time an uncertain future doesn’t scare her at all. It’s exciting.


End file.
